Strawberry bite!
by Yogursandwich
Summary: AU, OoC. Lucy es una chica popular, divertida, y le encanta la fresa. Pero tiene un secreto, ella es ¡Una fetichista! Con la manía de morder todo lo que piense que luce delicioso ¿Qué pasará cuando una mata de cabello rosa se cruce en su camino? '—Un chico sabor a fresa—'. NaLu, LucyHarem! Limas everywhere.
1. Hentai Luce

Pero que hermosas manos. En la pantalla aparece un chico, que se llama Sting, que es actor en una novela romántica, que tiene un hermoso cabello rubio, que ojazos, y que una línea que ¡Uf! Pero sus manos, anda, podría decir que Sting es un chico de _vainilla. _Si pudiera probarlo, al menos, diría que sabe a vainilla, o quizás a limón, algo cremoso y suave. Lo conozco desde que salió en una película cuando era pequeño, _Wolf's back!_, sobre unos yakuzas. Realmente, las películas de acción y espadas no son para una chica como yo, que prefiere lo suave y dulce, pero el rubio niño de la familia de gangsters américanos me flechó, a los seis años de edad descubrí algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Me llamo Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy. Tengo dieciséis años, voy en primer grado de preparatoria, me gustan los gatos, los animales de peluche y mi sabor favorito es la fresa, para todo. También tengo una enfermedad, que ningún doctor me ha reconocido como tal, pero es peligrosa y extraña, y no solo para mí, es peor para los que me rodean; Tengo un terrible fetiche. Cuando veo algo que me parece lindo, como Sting, me entran unas terribles ganas de morderlo y lamerlo. Me gustaría saborear aquello que parece estar hecho de algo rico; Chocolate, limón, vainilla ¡Frutilla! Las cosas lindas nunca saben mal, en especial los chicos. Los chicos lindos siempre saben dulce, y no es que me los coma o algo así, pero.. ellos se asustan.

Todo empezó con Sting hace diez años atrás, y luego con mi compañero de pupitre, Cobra. Él lucía como chocolate, durmiendo en la hora de la siesta bajo el sol, apoyado en su escritorio, mi yo de ese entonces no sabía que malo podría haber en querer.. probar a alguien que rogaba por ser mordido. Así que lo hice. Mordí su mejilla con tanta fuerza que despertó, y apenas se tocó su rostro largó en llanto. Claro, yo no entendí porque tanto alboroto, porque mi madre me reprendía o porque mi hermano se reía de la situación. Lo entendí cuando cumplí los trece, y Freed, un amigo de mi hermano Laxus que parecía estar hecho de lima, me dijo que era algo asqueroso que las chicas hicieran eso. Entre él y mi hermano intentaron ponerme a terapaia de rehabilitación anti-mordidas ¿Creen que funcionó? Dios, si me vieran ahora, estrujando el cojín contra mis pechos, seguramente me lanzarían la televisión por la ventana.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron, me volví una chica popular a finales de la secundaria, escondí mi secreto y mi cuerpo empezó a desarrollarse muy rápido, me esforcé por ser la ''Chica de oro'', y dio resultado.

—¡Coneja, llegarás tarde a tu primer día!— Di un salto sobre el sillón, apagando la televisión con lástima -Sting seguía en pantalla- y me cambié en tiempo récord. Un short, playera negra algo holgada, con un cinturón para marcar las curvas, zapatillas de plataforma. Maquillaje rosa. —Pero ¿A dónde crees que vas así? Son clases, no una... fiesta en casa de Cana, cubre tus piernas— Tomé las llaves y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano antes de que siguiera su parlotéo sobreprotector. El 'cubre tus piernas' me lo viene diciendo desde que en verano di mi primer real real beso, con lengua, a un chico llamado Gray. Gray no tenía sabor, pero era fresco como el hielo, sin embargo nunca nos volvimos a ver.

—¡Deséame suerte!— Grité desde la puerta, para luego correr a la parada del bus.

Tomé asiento en un sitio al lado de la ventana, salvo de dos chicos al fondo, el transporte estaba vacío, como en una película de terror. Apoyé mi mejilla contra el cristal, mirando con desinterés el paisaje que ya había recorrido muchas veces antes. Más bien, estoy sumida en mis pensamientos, la clase nueva, conocer amigos nuevos, aunque Levy estará allí, y Sherry, todo lo demás es desconocido, y de cierta manera, me pone ansiosa. Estoy apunto de pellizcar mi mano, un pequeño tic para calmar los nervios, cuando siento que algo me lo impide, más bien, alguien. Cuando doy vuelta la cabeza, allí está él. Creo que jamás he encontrado a un chico de_ fresa_ en mi vida, y la fresa siempre ha sido mi sabor favorito, puedo apostar que si muerdo a este muchacho.. debe ser crocante y dulce, con un sabor rosa. Él es mi sabor favorito, en todo su esplendor.

Suelta mi mano, y me doy cuenta de que lo he quedado mirando por mucho rato. Tiene ojos verdes y grandes, que me miran con curiosidad mientras que su amplia sonrisa me hace sentir cómoda, relajada. Bajo un poco, disimuladamente, por sus hombros y ¡Pfffffffffft! Pero que espalda se gasta este chico, su hoodie es ancho y no me permite ver su cuerpo, pero imagino que está esculpido a mano. Lo mejor, es su cabello, rosado y desordenado, huele bien, está brillante, limpio. Relamo mis labios y me doy cuenta muy tarde de que deseo probarlo, tanto que podría haber mordido su mano si no la hubiera quitado de la mía. Pongo mi mejor sonrisa e intento calmarme. El corazón me hace dump-dump, doki doki, pump pump, todos los sonidos, y me lanzo sobre él en cualquier momento.

—No deberías pellizcar tus manos— Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, y logro percibir la sangre golpeando mis mejillas. Bajo un poco la vista, avergonzada.

—Ah, n-no me he dado cuenta, es como un tic— Me excuso, agitando las manos para restarle importancia, pero él cambia su gesto. Luce preocupado.

—¿Eh? ¿Tiendes a dañarte a ti misma, como un tic? ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Hay otras formas de solucionar tu problema!— Grita, y todos los que llegaron de la nada al bus, nos miran. Aún más avergonzada, y preocupada por la impresión que podría estar dando, le tapo la boca y lo arrastro ligeramente hacia mí.

—Shh, no es como crees, solo me pellizco la mano cuando estoy nerviosa— Explico apurada, intentando que el chico no vuelva a gritar. No es mi manera de 'llamar la atención'.

—Oh, ya veo— Susurra cuando logra quitar mi mano de su boca. No me he dado cuenta de que lo he estado tocando por tanto tiempo, y la verdad me llega como balde de agua. —¿Vas a la preparatoria?— Me pregunta de pronto, a lo que yo asiento. Tenerlo tan cerca mío y tan sonriénte me deja como idiota. Respira, Lucy, respira.

—Ahám, a Fairy Tail, para ser más precisos— Aclaro emocionada, ya falta poco por llegar, y me vuelve el nervio. Mi nueva vida escolar está tan próxima, y yo aquí, siendo tomada por masoquista.

—¡Oh, yo también voy allí! Mi nombres es Natsu, Dragneel Natsu, es un gusto..erhm ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?— Su gesto de confusión y como se rasca la nuca me hace soltar una carcajada.

—Me llamo Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy, es un placer— Extiendo mi mano, inconsciente de lo que estoy apunto de hacer, y cuando la coje me percato de que no hay vuelta atrás.

Su mano es varonil, tiene dedos largos y un lunar al lado del dedo meñique. Sus uñas son cortas, pulcras, pero no cuidadas como las de una chica. Tiene partes ásperas, pero en gran mayoría es suave, su piel no es tan blanca en la parte superior, algo bronceada, vuelvo a mirar sus uñas y, ah, son rosadas. Como las fresas. Llevo mi boca hasta uno de sus dedos y lo muerdo, estoy apunto de morderlo fuerte cuando el bus para, y vuelvo en mí.

Natsu me mira curioso, noto que su rostro está completamente colorado, y el mío seguro peor. Me pongo rápido de pie y paso sobre él, directa al pasillo, quiero salir de ahí y esconderme bajo una roca por el resto de mi vida. Lo miro con geniuno arrepentimiento, mientras susurro un 'lo siento'.

—¿Q-Qué-?— Esucho como me grita, pero yo ya he salido corriendo hasta el baño de niñas, y me encierro en uno de los inodóros. Recargo mi espalda contra la puerta y cubro mi boca para no jadear, el corazón me sigue haciendo doki-doki y es molesto, no debería emocionarme por cosas tan vergonzosas como eso, pero no lo he podido evitar ¡Maldito Natsu! Si no me hubiera tocado, hubiera podido manejarlo a la perfección ¡Y bueno! Fui yo quien extendió la suya primero, lo sé, pero todo el incidente me ha dejado aturdida, no sabría que hacer si llega a contarle a alguien sobre mi 'defecto'.

Me quedo recuperando el aliento hasta que escucho la campana, y sé que faltan diez minutos para entrar a mi.. primer día del resto de mi vida ¡Ánimo, Lucy! No puedo rendirme con algo tan simple como eso, ya he pasado por situaciones peores y me han dicho de todo, no dejaré que mi reputación caiga por una pequeña mordidita. Decidida, me levanto y mojo mi cara, repaso el maquillaje y afirmo mi cabello en una coleta despreocupada, pero a la moda. Cuando salgo, causo las impresiones que esperaba ¡Sí! No es ser realmente engreída, quizás un poco, pero sé que hay chicos que me miran. No son todos, pero son muchos, y comienzo a dar miradas de vuelta. La gran mayoría son.. _papas_, y realmente no me interesan, pero me detengo en una cabellera marrón que se rodea de otras muchachas. Lo miro, lo miro y ¡Ah! Ya sé, él es dulce de leche, _manjar_. Sus ojos brillan y de seguro es popular, pero se fija en mí nada más paso frente al grupo. Siento su mirada en mi espalda, y luego unos brazos sobre mis hombros. No necesito ni darme vuelta para saber quien es, reconozco ese aroma desde siempre.

—Pensé que estarías atascado con tus novias en este momento— Bromeo, a lo que Loke me pincha una mejilla.

—Ese chico se llama Hibiki, no es un buen blanco para tus mordidas— Hice un puchero nada más jugó con mis fetiches, y lo miré desde donde me encontraba, alzando un poco la cabeza. Pero se llama Hibiki, y seguro que a Loke no le caía bien porque sería un rival, ambos eran castaños y populares, si unieran fuerzas podrían ser imparables.

—Eres un fastidio, no te digo nada porque prefieres a las chicas M, así que no te metas conmigo— Le reproché recordando a su no-oficial-a-ratos-novia Ari. La campana sonó, y ya nos encontrábamos frente a la lista de clases, como se nos hacía tarde, ya no había tanta gente intentando ver en que clase quedaron.

—Tengo derecho de molestar a mi mejor amiga— Solo rodé los ojos, mientras buscaba mi nombre en algún lado.. ''1B''. —1B ¿Y tú?— Sonreí encantada, otro año con Loke no estaba nada mal.

—¡1B!— Chillé, a lo que el castaño sonrió.

—Aah ~ Luce, creo que seremos compañeros— La voz no era de Loke, ambos nos dimos vueltas para encarar, yo con horror, una mata de cabello rosa que lucía despreocupado. Oh Dios. Natsu Dragneel. El chico de fresa. Mi nuevo y delicioso compañero.


	2. Fresas congeladas

Luego de enterarme de que Natsu será mi compañero a partir de hoy, he flipado en colores y salí corriendo hasta llegar al salón. No he dicho nada al pelirosa ni a Loke, quien me ha mirado como si se me hubiese salido el cerebro ¡Ah, pero que idiota! Seguro me he visto como una loca, y si alguien más me vio, mi reputación estará perdida.

—¡Lucy!— Doy vuelta mi cabeza para encontrarme con el pequeño cuerpo de mi mejor amiga corriendo hasta mí, agita una de sus manos en el aire y llega hasta mi lado. Su cabellera azul está desordenada, su maquillaje es en color rosa, perfecto como siempre, y su ropa se ajusta al pequeño cuerpo que tiene.

—¡Levy! No te vi en la entrada en la mañana, pensé que no vendrías hoy— Me quejé, realmente hubiera sido duro no tener a la duende conmigo el primer día, ella era, por sobre todo, la persona que más segura me hacía sentir. Soltó una carcajada, mientras dejaba su bolso en una mesa.

—¿Crees que yo faltaría el primer día, enserio?— Negué. Ella era en verdad responsable, tenía las mejores calificaciones desde que la conozco, cuando teníamos siete años. También es una de las pocas personas que saben sobre mi vergonzoso hábito, así que hemos estado juntas desde pequeñas, respaldándonos.

—Bueeeno, todo podía suceder ¿Sabes? Pudiste haber quedado atrapada en el baño o algo— Me encogí de hombros, a lo que ella rodó los ojos mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo —¿Eso qué es?— Lo miré, pero estaba doblado, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaba escrito. Levy me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.

—La lista de asientos que ha hecho la maestra ¿Sabes que Jet y yo estamos juntos de nuevo? ¡No puedo ser más feliz!— Chasquée la lengua. Jet no era tan lindo como Levy, no era ni cercano a ser popular, ella se emocionaba más que él por estas cosas, aunque el hombre ponía esfuerzo también, en mantener tres años de relación. La duendecilla pudo haber encontrado a alguien mejor, pero siempre que era sobre Jet, se veía tan feliz que creía que iba a explotar, y entonces supongo, que mientras la haga feliz, aunque sea solo Jet, está bien. —Ah, no reconozco al chico que se sentará a tu lado, la verdad, ni idea de quien es este tal..— Antes de que pudiera terminar, su novio apareció a nuestro lado, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento Lucy, me la robaré un rato— Asentí desinteresada, mientras llevaba mi vista a los pupitres y buscaba mi nombre. Gajeel Redfox, al lado, Cana Alberona, luego ¡Lucy Heartfilia!

Me doy vuelta para saludar al que será mi compañero de pupitre, y me encuentro con una brillante sonrisa. Bendito destino, pero que tragedia griega me ha tocado vivir. Atormentada por alguien que sabe sobre mi frágil talón de Aquiles.

—¡Oi, Luce! No vuelvas a correr— Demandó el adolescente mientras cogía mi muñeca, porque sí, estuve apunto de huir de nuevo.

—A-ah, Natsu ¿Correr? ¿A dónde?— Disimulé de manera nerviosa, mientras varias miradas se posaban sobre nosotros, porque habíamos hablado demasiado fuerte, y los murmullos no tardaron en aparecer.

'_Ah, ella es ¿Lucy Heartfilia? Realmente es muy linda_' — '_Sí, y el chico, es.. ¡Es Natsu Dragneel!_' — '_Ah, son tan apuestos, parecen sacados de una revista_'

Sonrío con orgullo de sobra, los comentarios que de casualidad llegan a mis oídos me hacen sentir realizada, por alguna razón, pero el chico sigue cogiendo mi muñeca y mirándome de arriba a abajo. Como me gustaría ser una perfecta Marie Sue, popular y sin ninguna manía-mordedora ¡No siendo asesinada con la mirada por este mucha—

—Lucee ¡Seamos amigos!— Su declaración me desconcierta. Amigos ¿Dijo amigos? Luego de que lo mordí ¿Me acaba de preguntar si quiero ser su amiga? Este chico realmente tiene un problema, y un problema peor al mío ¿Quién querría salir con alguien que muerde a los extraños nada más presentarse? Quedé colgada, nadie nunca me ha hecho esa pregunta de manera tan directa, y la verdad es que no sé que responderle.

—Ella no necesita más amigos, Salamander, me tiene a mí— La voz de Loke nos llama la atención, y tanto Natsu como yo dirigímos nuestras miradas al imponente castaño que acapara la atención de la mitad de las chicas de la clase. El perfecto Loke, y a su lado, su no-novia-pero-solo-suya, la linda Ari, que me mira como si me intentara pedir disculpas sobre algo.

—¿Quién eres tu?— La pregunta del chico de fresa me hace parpadear ¿Es que no acababan de verse en el tablero, cuando he huído antes?

—Ya nos presentamos, Dragneel— El quejido de Loke me hizo contener una carcajada, claro, Natsu lucía tal cual como el chico que se olvidaría hasta el nombre de alguien que se presentara. Ignoré su discusión que enfoqué mi vista en Ari, quien lucía tímida y, como siempre, incómoda.

—¿También estás en nuestro grupo, Ari-chan?— La pelirosada negó varias veces con la cabeza, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la boca de manera tímida. La verdad no entendía que tanto podía intimidar a la pobre, si nos conocemos desde hace un par de años ya.

—Y-yo, no, la verdad es que, hm, debería irme a mi clase, yo solo acompañaba a Loke-sama, lo siento— Ah, siempre se disculpaba de la nada, realmente no entendía a Ari la gran parte del tiempo, y no sabía como alguien como Loke, de una personalidad tan fuerte, podía estar con ella. Y no era por él, él estaba con toda muchacha, pero no entendía como la linda muchacha podía aguantarlo. Y me preguntaba ¿Por qué Loke nunca me hizo caso? Ah, los misterios de la vida.

Ari sale poco menos que corriendo del salón, y por la misma puerta, entra Sherry, quien se dirige a mi pupitre nada más notarme. Seguramente ha pasado tiempo con su novio, Ren, antes de venir a clases, y lo noto porque su siempre perfecta cola de caballo ahora se encuentra desordenada. La pelifucsia suele ser muy fogoza y pasional, pero con alguien como Ren ¿Quién no?

—Ah, no nos sentamos cerca— Hace un mohín, mientras se apoya en mi escritorio. Le estiro una mejilla con algo de fuerza, su camisa está desabrochada en el primer botón, y si otra persona lo hubiese notado.. vaya.

—Sherry, sabes que hay ciertas cosas que no puedes hacer justamente antes del primer periodo ¿Es que no se aguantan?— Oh. Acabo de sonar como mi madre.

—Tsché, rubia, acabo de decirte algo más importante ¡No conozco a nadie de los que se sientan cerca mío! Y mi lindo Ren ha quedado en otra clase ¿Qué voy a hacer?— Se dio con la cabeza contra mis brazos y comenzó a quejarse en susurros. Rodé los ojos, la verdad es que para Sherry, cinco minutos lejos de su lindo tsundere, era un infierno.

—Luce, Luuuuuuuuuce— Me tensé en mi lugar, la boca de Natsu estaba justamente sobre mi oreja, mientras que sus manos movían mis hombros con insistencia. Tanto Sherry como yo levantamos la mirada, preguntándonos que quería —Ven conmigo, cinco minutos— Pidió, mientras me tomaba del brazo y me comenzaba a jalar. Oh, corazón ¡Autocontrol! Podía sentir mis mejillas arder de verguenza.

—¡Natsu, la clase ya va a empezar!— Lo regañé, pero él no hizo caso alguno e igualmente me arrastró al pasillo, dejando a una consternada Sherry tras nosotros.

Fuimos por las escaleras y llegamos a un pequeño lugar en el patio donde no se veía nadie, y seguramente nadie nos vería a nosotros, pues estaba un gran árbol de manzanas rodeado por arbustos altos. El pelirosa se sentó despreocupadamente apoyado en una pared, me miraba fijo, como inspeccionandome. Las manos me empiezan a sudar y no sé donde clavar la mirada, así que termino haciendo como si el pasto fuera lo más interesante del mundo y lo comienzo a arrancar con torpeza.

—De verdad quiero que seas mi amiga, Luce— Insiste en lo mismo de antes, pero ahora está serio, con el ceño fruncido. Suelto un suspiro que más suena como un jadeo, cansada y confundida.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo si te he mordido?— Le pregunto finalmente, en voz tan baja que no sé si ha logrado escucharme o no, pero lo miro de frente, aunque esté muerta de miedo.

—AH, eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aunque realmente no me dolió, me ha sorprendido un montón— Esa pregunta. Esa era una pregunta que no sabía como responder ¿Qué digo? ''Ah, soy una pervertida fetichista que ve a los hombres como comida, me da la impresión de que sabes a fresa, y la fresa es mi sabor favorito'' ¡No! Por mi abuela Mavis en el cielo, jamás diría eso, aunque haya sido yo la que sacó el tema.

—P-pues eso ha sido.. ha sido..— No logro terminar, la ventana sobre Natsu se abre de par en par y una cabeza pelinegra se asoma por ella. Ojos igual de negros, fríos e indiferentes, con cierto aire 'cool', me miran mientras sonríe. Gray.

—¡Lucy! Ha pasado mucho tiempo— Me reconoce, salta por la ventana y llega a mi lado. El chico de hielo, mi primer beso, ahora se sienta frente al chico de fresa, quien se ve confundido y molesto porque alguien haya arruinado la charla que manteníamos. Sin embargo no puedo dejar al pelinegro con el saludo en la boca, no es como si intentara librarme de la incómoda pregunta.

—¡Gray! ¡Que alegría verte!— Le sonrío con verdadera emoción, pero a Natsu no parece gustar de nuestra proximidad y lo aparta de un manotazo, recién el Fullbester se da cuenta de que hay una tercera persona con nosotros.

—¡¿Quién rayos te crees que eres?!— Gruñe furioso, mientras se dispone a golpearlo, Dragneel se pone frente a mí y me cubre con su cuerpo, igual de enfadado.

—¡Yo estaba hablando con ella primero, ojos caídos!— Vale, ese insulto me ha hecho soltar una carcajada, pero Gray no lo ha notado, más bien se concentran en discutir entre ellos conmigo presente, pero hace rato que dejo de escucharlos. Prefiero mirar sus cuerpos, las manzanas de adán que suben y bajan a medida que más fuerte hablan, sus cuerpos de Adonis que tensan los músculos cuando más enfadados están. Lucen maravillosos. Pero he estado perdida en esos pensamientos por mucho tiempo, y no me doy cuenta cuando Natsu vuelve a tomar mi muñeca y volvemos a la carrera. Ahora nos detenemos frente a los baños, me acorrala con ambos brazos contra la pared y me mira, me mira con esos ojos verdes que me derriten, y gruñe. Oh Dios.

Le muerdo la muñeca izquierda con la cual me acorrala en un impulso de idiotez. Natsu no se mueve ni un ápice, parece no molestarle, o, más bien ¿Lo disfruta? Ah, Lucy, control. Sé que en cualquier momento pasa algún inocente estudiante y nos ve en eso, queda traumado de por vida. Lo suelto, sonrojada.

—¡Lo siento mucho, de nuevo!— Luego de pedir perdón, me encierro en el baño de niñas. Oh Dios ¿Qué he hecho, de nuevo?

* * *

Graaaaaaaacias por los reviús 3 la verdad es que no pensaba que la gente leyera esto, tan absurdo que me ha salido, pero lo hacen así que igual, gracias lectores hermosos.

**happytroll**; lime, muuuuuuuuuucho. Y claro, aunque sea un lucyharem sigue siendo NaLu por sobre todas las cosas.

Ahora, una pregunta así por ser ¿Qué prefieren para que salga en el otro cap?

a) Más NaLu

b) LaLu -incesto,sí-

c) GaLu

d) GraLu

¡Ustedes eligen!


	3. Salón de maestros

Me encerré dentro de uno de los cubículos y apoyé ambas manos en mis mejillas, que arden por la verguenza ¡¿Pero que coño he vuelto a hacer?! Realmente, debo parecer una psicópata, una pervertida, algo que no podré negar por más que llore e implore perdón a los cielos. El timbre sonó ni bien puse el pestillo, y ahora si que los pasillos serían un desierto, porque empezaba la ceremonia de apertura. No quería perderme la ceremonia de apertura, no cuando era mi primer año en educación superior, no quería porque ¿Quién quiere hacerlo? Da una mala imagen a los maestros, y de seguro que ya todos se han hecho amigos ¿Y yo? Aquí, encerrada en un baño. Dejé todo mi ánimo huir de mi cuerpo en un suspiro.

—¿Lucy?— La voz de Levy me hizo pegar un salto, y me he dado en la cabeza contra el.. el aparato que tiene confórt dentro. Pero no importa, porque estoy salvada.

—¿Natsu está fuera?— Es lo primero que pregunto, sí, no pienso salir a menos que él se haya ido. No quiero tener que dar explicaciones o volver a huir. Escucho el suspiro de la peliazul desde detrás de la puerta.

—No, pero me ha dicho que te esperará luego de la ceremonia— Tensé mi mandíbula mientras abría la puerta con lentitud. Por ahora estaba a salvo, y de todas maneras ¿Tenía las horas contadas? Solo debía de escaparme luego, entre las sombras —¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?—

—Antes de confesar, primero dime ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?— Jet habría arrastrado a Levy antes de que Natsu me raptara, así que no tenía como saber que estaba en los baños. Entrecerré los ojos, porque alguien le ha tenido que decir, y habló con el chico de fresa antes.

—¡O-oh, Lucy! La ceremonia debe estar apunto de empezar ¡El maestro ha dicho que debemos formarmos ahora o morir!—Báh, cuando la enana empezaba así, sabía que no habría manera de sacarle el tema que deseaba, así que lo mejor era que nos apuraramos en llegar a nuestros deberes.

Corrimos hasta el gimnasio hasta quedarnos sin aliento, no he podido ver al maestro en la mañana ni antes de la ceremonia, supongo que lo saludaré de manera apropiada cuando termine la jornada. Empujando a codazo limpio a los que no se mueven de la fila, he podido alcanzar a mi grupo, y Levy se sienta al lado mío, con Sherry del otro. Jet y Ren nos miran desde las filas del frente, aunque Ren está en otro grupo se ha ido a sentar con el nuestro. Los altavoces sueltan un pitido infernal y siento un pellizco en la pierna y la mirada insistente de Sherry. AH, claro, que ella ha visto cuando Natsu me arrastró lejos de clases, y he llegado tarde, aparte de todo.

—¿Dónde has salido corriendo con ese muchacho?— Susurró desde su silla, inclinándose ligeramente a mí hombro. Chasquée la lengua, no podía ponerme a hablar sobre la historia de las mordidas ahora, con tantas personas escuchando.

—Te cuento luego, la ceremonia ya va a empezar— Y justo cuando he dicho eso, el director empieza a hablar y Sherry vuelve a acomodarse sobre su propia silla, no sin antes darme una de esas miradas de 'No te escapas de esta'. Nuevamente dejo escapar todas mis energías en un suspiro.

—'_'Alumnos, alumnas, profesores, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en la Preparatoria Fairy Tail, este año, como todos, será un gran evento para nuestros queridos alumnos, para los que aspiran hacer algo a futuro_-''— Y blablabla, la voz del viejo retumba por todo el gimnasio, pero he dejado de escucharla ni bien me percato de que Natsu no está sentado en ninguna silla. Deseo darme vuelta para saber si se encuentra tras de mi fila, pero si no lo está, sería realmente vergonzoso toparme con el rostro de algún desconocido. Es nada más que el primer día y han pasado un montón de absurdas situaciones que he evitado toda mi vida, he estado apunto de perder mi reputación de idol y quedado como una pervertida, todo por culpa de ese estúpido muchacho de medidas perfectas.

—Lucy, el profesor te está llamando, quiere que vayas al salón ahora— El susurro de Levy me sacó de mis pensamientos, solo para hacerme mirarla extrañada ¿Ahora, en medio de la mitad de la ceremonia? Estuve apunto de protestar, pero la peliazul se acomodó en su silla y me dio una mirada ansiosa, así que supongo que no me queda de otra. Asentí y salí como pude, y por como pude me refiero a medio agachada y entre los asientos.

Toco la puerta del saón, una, dos, tres veces, pero no hay respuesta del otro lado, así que como lo suponía, el maestro no me llamaba. Realmente voy a matar al duende azul, ahora no hay manera de que pueda volver a la ceremonia sin que descubran que me he escapado más temprano, y si me descubren, seguro me suspenden. Voy a irme, o eso planéo, cuando una mano me sujeta de la muñeca y me jala dentro del salón, otra cubriendo mi boca y sofocando mi grito de sorpresa.

—Luuuuce, shh— Un reproche casi infantil, conozco esa voz demasiado bien, y enseguida siento que los nervios me hacen sudar. Ah ¿Natsu? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

—N-Natsu ¿Qué sucede? Estamos en medio de una ceremonia ¿Sabes? Deberíamos— Pero antes de que pueda seguir balbuceando cosas, él me sujeta con firmeza contra su pecho, rodeando mis hombros con sus brazos.

—Lo del baño, Lucy, ahora no podrás escapar— Ha ignorado todo lo que le he dicho, y ahora se encuentra pellizcando con suavidad la piel de mis brazos ¡Ah, pero que calor! Si hasta me cuesta respirar.

—Perdón por eso, pero has sido tú el culpable, simplemente deberíamos dejarlo pasar— Parece que eso le ha hecho efecto, pues se tensa y lo puedo sentir, luego, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro, mientras pasa la lengua lentamente por mi quijada ¡Madre santa ¿Qué está pasando?! Ahora sí, mi respiración se ha vuelto irregular, pero él parece controlarse a la perfección. Agh, hombres.

—Vamos a terminar lo que empezaste en el baño ¿Te parece?— Dicho eso, pone su brazo frente a mí y me hace arquear una ceja, pero lo comprendo ni bien lo pone frente a mi boca. Y adiós autocontrol, que nunca he tenido, ni aunque nos encontremos en la sala de maestros.

Cuando lo muerdo, con más fuerza que las primeras veces, un ruido parecido a un 'Nh' sale de su boca, y me hace pensar que le gusta, así que continúo subiendo, pero la camisa me molesta. Casi leyendo mi mente, Natsu se la saca y deja a la vista su abdomen de impacto, y mi boca se mueve por innercia hasta él, pero me detiene. Confundida, lo miro expectante, que me ha cortado el rollo en el mejor momento.

—Por partes, Luce— Asiento, y mis dientes rozan sus hombros, para luego morderlos. Un jadeo escapa de mi garganta, porque vaya que estoy disfrutando esto, como jamás pensé que podría hacerlo. Incluso se me pasa por la cabeza que estoy teniendo uno de esos extraños sueños que, báh, en mi son costumbre.

Paséo mi lengua por su pecho, dando pequeños mordizcos, y cuando voy a parar a sus abdominales, me detiene y se pone sobre mí a gatas. Hasta tragar saliva se me hace difícil, sus ojos jade están encendidos, el cabello se le pega a la frente un poco, solo un poco, por el calor que ha empezado a hacer. Y una de sus manos viaja a mi blusa.

—Es mi turno— Murmura con voz ronca, y suelta los botones con agonizante lentitud. Una vez me despoja de la prenda, sus manos se pasean por mi cuello, hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, y me observa con cautela —La verdad, es que yo también tengo un fetiche, quizás más raro que el tuyo, Luce— Susurra contra mi oreja, siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero es cuidadoso y no llega a dañarme. —¿Puedes aparentar ser.. mucho menor que yo?— Eso me deja marcando ocupado ¿Qué me acaba de pedir?

Cuando veo su rostro, está totalmente serio, determinado a obtener lo que quiere y sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero yo ya he jugado con él un rato, así que me pregunto ¿Qué tan malo sería actuar un poco? Insegura, avergonzada, me llevó la mano a la boca y muerdo mis nudillos.

—O-Onii-chan ¿Qué haces?— Eso pareció gustarle, porque enseguida se ha puesto a besar mi cuello con brutalidad. Suelto un montón de jadeos, y su manos se pasean por mis costados. Aún seguimos vestidos, pero la ropa empieza a incomodarme.

Cuando estoy apunto de quitarme el brassier, suena la campana. La ceremonia a acabado y nosotros estamos en el salón de maestros. Me mira, me lanza mi blusa y él enseguida se viste. Aunque he demorado más, él se queda a esperarme y salimos por la ventana hasta el balcón, y de ahí nos deslizamos al patio trasero.

—Vamos a repetir esto, mañana, en la azotea, Luce— Su sonrisa infantil me descoloca ¿Cómo él, un chico tan inocente, puede ser así en el fondo? Pero báh, que soy igual. Asiento, y él se va dándome un beso en la mejilla. Ah, mi corazón no deja de hacer doki-doki.

—¿Lucy?— La voz de otro chico, tras de mí, me sorprende y me hace dar un saltito en mi lugar. Cuando me giro, Gray camina hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, y una mirada que no puedo descifrar.

—¡Gray! Que susto me has dado— Exclamo, mientras aprieto las manos contra mi falda y la retuerzo de un lado para otro. El pelinegro suelta una carcajada que me obliga a alzar una ceja ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?

—Te he visto, Lucy— Mierda, santísima mierda —Y no creas que esto se va a quedar así, pequeña— Sus manos acarician mis mejillas, y su boca se posa en mi oreja, mientras me presiona contra la pared sin demasiada fuerza —Porque tus labios fueron míos primero—

* * *

Entonces, ya llevaba dos caps sin nada de lime(?) así que he tenido que poner ¿No? Asf. ¡Gracias por los reviús! Respondería todos uno por uno pero ando algo liada con los exámenes de la otra semana, ahí también la razón de mi atraso con el cap. Pero, aclarando algunas dudas sueltas(?) Sí, va a haber incesto, así que cuando diga LaLu, a los que no les guste, no lean(?) y y pueden llamarme Yogu. n.u Para el otro cap, igual voy a dejar opciones, recuerden votar por solo una y de las que salen, que NaLu ya hemos tenido de sobra y es un Lucy'sHarem, así que los otros chicos igual quieren salir ;;

a)GrayLu {GrayxLucy}

b)LaLu {LaxusxLucy}

c)GaLu {GajeelxLucy}

d)JelLu {JellalxLucy}


	4. Mal clima

Ha pasado una semana desde el.. ¿Incidente? Si así le podemos llamar a lo que pasó en el salón de profesores, con Natsu. No puedo creerme que nos hayamos vuelto amigos desde eso, claro, nos sentamos juntos y nuestras personalidades parecen coincidir, pero me manda significativas miradas de vez en cuando y cada que Gray intenta acercarse, pues bien, lo aleja. No hemos tocado el tema ni por las dudas, no he querido hacer preguntas, y por lo que veo, él tampoco las hace. Supongo que se siente cómodo así, al menos yo lo estoy, un poco.

Finalmente, tras la semana, por fin llega el sábado y puedo pasar todo un día sobre el colchón, mirando el techo. O eso espero, hasta que mi hermano abre la puerta y se lanza sobre mí, prácticamente aplastando mi cuerpo. Suelto un jadeo al quedarme sin aire y empiezo a pegarle manotazos a diestra y siniestra, de los cuales Laxus ni cosquillas siente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Quítate de encima!— Le gruñí, mientras el rodaba al otro lado de la cama.

—Tienes que vestirte, rubia— Rodé los ojos ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él también era rubio? Aún así hice caso omiso a su adjetivo, y alcé una ceja.

—¿Para qué? Es día libre— Le recordé, pero el sonrió con su típica sorna y negó, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—Ya sabes quien viene hoy, te lo dije ayer— Su declaración me desconcierta e intento buscar entre mis difusos recuerdos lo que me dijo ayer, entre tanta cosa que me dijeron. Pero no tengo ninguna pista, así que hago gesto de duda y el frunce el entrecejo —Erza y Siegrain van a casarse ¿Lo recuerdas, no?— Asiento ¿Cómo podría olvidar la boda de una de mis mejores amigas? Dos años mayor, Scarlett era compañera de Laxus cuando estaban en preparatoria, y gracias a él la conocí. Aún así, no sabía que tenía que ver eso con que me tuviera que levantar. —Vamos, rubia ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿No recuerdas que Erza vendría hoy a probarse vestidos?— OH.

OH SANTÍSIMA MIERDA. Cubro mi boca con mis manos cuando exclamo un 'Carajo' que Laxs me reprocha, y me levanto enseguida. He quedado con Erza a las 11 am y ya son las 10:30, ella y su jodida puntualidad seguramente me meterían en problemas. Una ducha rápida, me visto con algo cómodo -jeans y una playera- y arreglo mi habitación. A las 11.00 am en punto suena el timbre y bajo a abrir.

—Lucy— Me saluda la peliroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero vaya que buen de bolsas trae. Detrás de ella vienen dos chicos que son iguales a Mystogan, Levy, Mira y Freed. Vaya sorpresa, no esperaba a todo el grupo en mi casa hoy. Los hago pasar con una sonrisa, aunque no sé si tengamos la suficiente comida.

—¡Laxus, llegaron!— Mis padres no están en casa, lo cual no es raro, porque no están aquí muy seguido. Mi hermano baja las escaleras con paso lento y saluda a los chicos, mientras yo reviso la cocina.

Como lo suponía, estamos faltos de provisiones.

—¡Iré a la convi! ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme?— Pregunto nada más me asomo en la puerta del living, pero las chicas parecen muy ocupadas con los vestidos de damas de honor y están dando un partido en la tele que atrapa a mi rubio hermano, Freed y ¿Siegrain o Jellal? Jamás he podido diferencias a los trillizos, si con suerte sé reconocer que Mysto es él por la argolla en su dedo, y antes de que la tuviera, pues ni idea.

Doy un respingo cuando siento la mano de alguien en mi hombro, y alzo la cabeza para encontrarme con la amable sonrisa de uno de los peliazules. Es Jellal, tiene un collar que puedo reconocer como suyo, pues se lo regaló Erza hace muchos años, antes de que ella conociera a Myst. Me da algo de lástima Jell, creo que siempre ha estado enamorado de la Scarlett, pero su hermano se la ganó.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— Asiento a su ofrecimiento, y tomo el hoodie que cuelga al lado.

—¡Claro! No creo que sea necesario avisar, nadie nos prestaría atención de todas maneras— Se ríe al ver como todos en la sala están en sus cosas y asiente, abriendo la puerta trasera, que está en la cocina.

Salimos por el patio hacia la calle sin decir palabra alguna, pero nos sonreímos mutuamente. El clima está fresco, algo frío, aún así hay un gran sol en el cielo y una brisa suave, como otoñal. Jellal se aclara la garganta y lo miro, curiosa.

—Er, eh ¿Cómo te ha ido? Escuché que hace poco entraste en preparatoria— Su observación me hace sonreír, y asiento. Jellal siempre se pone nervioso cuando se encuentra solo con una chica.

—¡Sí! La verdad es que ha sido bastante sencillo, las materias no se me complican y la gente es amable— Cuento, omitiendo los detalles de Natsu o Gray que no me parece para nada necesario mencionar. Jellal asiente, conforme, y me doy cuenta de que debo decir algo más —Y ¿Cómo van tus estudios?— La pregunta que he lanzado es bastante casual, quiero golpearme por no ser más interesante que eso.

—Ah, astronomía. Cuando entré pensé que iba a ser genial, y no es que no me guste, pero tengo el presentimiento de que moriré de hambre ni bien termine la carrera— No puedo evitar reírme a la expresión de desolación que pone cuando confiesa sus predicciones. Soy una rubia optimista, tengo que reírme para ahuyentar la negatividad.

—Pero si aún ni terminas, no seas pesimista. Imagina cae un meteorito y necesitan un genio astrónomo— Suelta una carcajada, y me pellizca la punta de la nariz.

—No voy a abandonar entonces, por el bien de la humanidad— Me guiña un ojo, siguiéndome el juego.

Jellal siempre ha sido maduro, al igual que Mystogan y Sieg. Aunque los tres juegan roles diferentes ¿Cómo ponerlo? Si fueran personajes de un juego Otome, supongo que Jell sería el antihéroe, que es bueno pero incomprendido, Myst sería del tipo principesco y maduro, completamente caballeroso, y Sieg. Ugh. Él sería como un demonio, sí, serio pero cruel, travieso en confianza. Las personalidades de los trillizos son muy parecidas, pero diferentes.

Hemos seguido el camino hablando de trivialidades, y la boda de Erza, los vestidos, las damas de honor, hasta que llegamos a la convi. Para cuando entramos a la tienda, las nubes han estancado en el cielo y no parecen tener intención de moverse, y no traje un paragüas conmigo ¡Clima, me vas a matar de los nervios! Si ni bien salimos había un sol radiante, y la convi no queda tan lejos.

—Deberíamos comprar un paraguas— El murmuro del peliazul en mi oído me hace soltar un chillido, del cual él se burla. Le pico las costillas con la punta del carrito y empiezo a moverme. Siento sus pasos tras de mí, y como agarra cosas para luego dejarlas donde estaban. —Dime, Lucy, ahora que eres una adolescente de preparatoria ¿Tienes novio?— Woa. Esa pregunta vino directo de la nada. Tuve que detenerme y mirarlo confundida, él se cubría el rostro con el dorso de la mano, pero aún así podía decir que estaba sonrojado.

—No realmente, tampoco es que haya empezado hace muuucho, solo una semana. No me puedo conseguir un novio en tan poco tiempo— Sonrío, intentando romper el ''ambiente'' que se había creado entre nosotros, y sigo con el carrito, centrada en las compras.

—Que alivio— Escucho que murmura, y cuando me doy media vuelta para encarar su declaración, él está más concentrado en buscar cosas para beber. Entrecierro los ojos, eso que acabo de escuchar fue, sin duda, algo sospechoso.

Terminamos las compras, llevamos un buen de comida y no sé como nos ha alcanzado el dinero. También llevamos el paraguas, que desde dentro del convi hemos escuchado la lluvia torrencial que cae afuera ¡El cielo se cae!

Cuando salimos, no me deja cargar ni las bolsas ni el paraguas, así que me tengo que conformar con llevar mi bolso. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa, aunque no me incomoda, y es que nuestros hombros de rozan a cada momento, y veo como su cara gira en mi dirección, desviando su curso cada vez que sé que me nota. No es que no esté acostumbrada a ''tocar'' a Jellal, desde que nos conocimos él nunca ha sido un hombre muy expresivo, o de abrazos, pero siempre hemos tenido un contacto físico casual, como un roce de manos o ese tipo de cosas.

—Lucy— Escucho que murmura, a lo que giro mi cabeza en su dirección. Está realmente cerca, y su mirada parece querer atravesarme. Aunque quiero girar, no lo hago, y solo balbuceo un ''hm?''. Agh, que estúpida —Cuando.. cuando supe que Erza y Mystogan se iban a casar, no, desde que supe que estaban juntos, mi mundo.. se vino abajo. Ella fue la mujer que más amé, hace mucho, pero nunca fui capaz de decirle que la quería.— Woa. Doble woa. Eso vino de la nada y me tomó por sorpresa, aunque imaginaba algo así. Su rostro afligido hizo que el mío mostrara una mueca de compasión. Pero el aclaró su garganta, dispuesto a seguir hablando. —Pero luego.. luego conocí a una muchachita, rubia, despampanante, muy inteligente. Es seis años menor que yo, aún así, su forma de ser ha aliviado tanto mi corazón. No quiero perder de nuevo, tomaré todas las oportunidades que tenga— Y dicho eso, sus labios rozaron mi mejilla con timidez, para luego posarse sobre mis labios.

—Lucy— La grave voz de mi hermano me hizo dar un salto. No nos besamos, pero estuvimos a punto, y podía notar como él cubría su rostro nuevamente con el dorso de su mano. Seguro estaba tan sonrojado como yo. Laxus, en cambio, estaba parado al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, y avanzaba hacia nosotros con el entrecejo fruncido, y ojos aburridos. —Las chicas tienen hambre, lleva la comida a casa— Le ordenó a Jellal con una mirada que no dejaba muchas salidas, y el peliazul le hizo caso.

—¿Pero qué demonios?— Me atrevo a exclamar, pero él hace caso omiso a mi queja y me sujeta por un brazo. Joder, que me duele, idiota insensible. Me arrastra con él, y no puedo quejarme, es diez veces más fuerte que yo.

Terminamos en una plaza, donde suponía que me iba a llegar la bronca por andar besando a chicos mayores en medio de la calle. Pero no. Más bien, terminé acorralada en la pared de un castillo de juguete que era del porte de mi hermano, más alto que yo, con él sujetando mi barbilla y su otro brazo apoyado en el juego, acorralándome. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Que va, la mirada de mi hermano es mil veces más intensa que al de Jellal y no la puedo aguantar por mucho rato. Él sonríe con sorna y alza mi mentón, acercando su rostro al mío.

—Laxus— Jadeo. Soy consciente de que mis mejillas están totalmente sonrojadas, y que es mi hermano con el que estoy hablando, pero las hormonas responden por sí solas. Él sabe que estoy indefensa, y lo conozco muy bien, se cuanto le gusta su posición de macho alfa, fuerte e invencible, así que me tiene sumisa. Tampoco sé que podría hacer yo, contra un mastodonte como él.

—Lucy, no deberías portarte tan mal— Murmura sobre mi cuello, para luego morderlo con algo de fuerza. Gimoteo, me ha dolido, pero no tanto como para gritar. A este punto mi cabeza da vueltas, no tengo idea de que está pasando. Se presiona más contra mi cuerpo y sus ojos alcanzan los míos, con intensidad, y siento como algunas lagrimas se arriman en mis pómulos. Él las seca con sus labios, sonriendo. —Si me muestras ese tipo de cosas no podré contenerme, deberías ser más cuidadosa. Soy un hermano muy celoso— Advierte, para luego besar mi frente y soltarme. Siento que mis rodillas tiemblan, pero antes de caer él me sujeta y me lleva estilo novia. Desde donde estoy, puedo ver su arrogante sonrisa triunfal. Estúpido hermano.

* * *

Ya, perdón por demorar tanto ;n; los exámenes no me dejan vivir. El prox cap será LaLu y NaLu, muy picante. Pienso en cambiar la advertencia a M. Gracias por los reviús, los amo tres.


	5. El amor no es solo físico

Cuando llegamos a casa, me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie, aparte de Natsu sentado en la cocina.

Espera ¿Natsu sentado en la cocina?

Se acerca a nosotros, Laxus mira igual de confundido al pelirrosa mientras se ubica frente mío, como si fuera a comerme o algo. Agh, que escena ¡Si esto ya parece culebrón! ¿Y qué soy yo aquí, eh? ¿La última tarta en el mundo? ¡Entonces que Erza venga a por mí!

Carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambos varones

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto, alzando una ceja. Claro, no ha sido en un tono demandante ni de querer sacarlo a patadas de la casa, pero es.. extraño. Natsu solo sonríe, dando un paso al frente.

—Me he encontrado con Levy, sabes.. me ha dicho que tenía que venir a _marcar territorio_— Estúpida enana. Estúpida enana de cabello azul, la voy a matar, algún día de estos sacaré sus tripitas.

—¿Marcar territorio?— La pregunta que hace mi hermano se me adelanta y veo como el otro hombre hace una mueca desafiante. Pero si está que arde. Y Laxus saca chispas por los ojos —Esta no es tu casa, no es tu propiedad, enano— Tuerzo los ojos, es mejor que me vaya antes de que se maten a golpes.

Intento dirigir mis pasos a la cocina, omitiendo la conversación que ellos mantienen en el hall, y justamente antes de poder abrir la puerta al jardín trasero ¡Zam! Laxus me agarra con su brazo derecho y me aprisiona contra el mesón. Suelto un gritito, Natsu está a mi lado también, ambos mirándome como un zorro hambriento puede mirar a un conejo. Trago profundo, mi sentido común me dice que esto está mal. Vale, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que esto es extraño, y aún así ¿Qué chica podría resistirse?

—Luce es mi compañera, las cosas están decididas— Siento los labios del pelirosa apoyados contra mi mejilla, a la vez que pasa una de sus manos a mi cadera. El brazo de Laxus sigue apoyado en mi cintura, intentando atraerme más contra él.

—Ella es mi hermana, y la conozco de maneras que.. tu nunca podrás— Su dedo índice se pasea por mi barbilla, alzando mi rostro para morder mi labio inferior, Natsu me muerde el cuello, y de un tirón ambos me posicionan sobre la mesada.

¡Ah, que calor! Siento sus manos por todas partes, y prefiero no decir nada. Recuerdo a las protagonistas de los mangas shoujo, a la de Di*bolik Lovers precisamente, y ¿Cómo alguien podría odiar tanto esto? Pero, tengo que detenerlos. Tengo que hacerlo porque siento la mano de Natsu en mi sostén y la de mi hermana en el botón de mi pantalón.

Tomó el frutero tras de mí y se los lanzo, terminan bañados en manzanas y otras cosas. Intento poner mi mejor cara de enfado e inflo una mejilla.

—Vale, los dos, esto es suficiente— Regaño, cruzada de brazos, para luego dar una fuerte pisada. Ambos se muestran perplejos —Es todo, voy a salir, y quiero que recojan toda la fruta que hay en el piso— Mascullo finalmente, para alcanzar la puerta que da al jardín trasero.

El aire fresco sienta genial, sobre todo ahora que necesito espabilar.

Este juego que han mantenido me tiene loca, al menos de momento. No es como si sea una cría, que nunca ha dado un beso o que se vaya a sonrojar nada más tocan su mejilla, y estoy lejos de serlo. Pero tampoco soy un pedazo de carne, y aunque tengo mis necesidades, no es para que dos perros hambrientos me devoren. O eso creo.

He dado unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana, y cuando estoy apunto de irme a casa, veo la pelirosa cabellera acercarse a mí al trote, resaltando en un fondo de nubes grises.

—¡Luce!— Exclama mientras toma mi brazo, y me hace alzar una ceja. Por lo visto, la discusión con Laxus ha terminado. —Ven, Luce, vamos a hacer algo— Murmura, atropelladamente.

—¿Dónde?— Claramente tengo que preguntar, no quiero verme envuelta en esa situación de nuevo.

—A mi casa—

Ah, vale, su casa. Libre de Laxus, o Jellal.. o ¿SU CASA?

* * *

Y aquí estamos. Sorpresivamente, el chico vive solo en un conjunto de apartamentos no muy lejos de mi calle, y hemos llegado en cosa de nada. Todo el camino en un cómodo silencio, como si no quisiera arruinar lo que estaba por venir, y eso me pregunto ¿Qué está por venir?

Su habitación es un desastre, tal y como lo esperaba. Ropa por todos lados, unos cómics, cd's y su gran cama king en el centro, con las frazadas dispersar. Una pantalla de televisión gigante frente a nosotros se enciende mientras él pone un dvd, toma el control y se ubica tras mío, apoyando su tonificado pecho en mi espalda.

La película parte con una mujer sentada en un escritorio, una falda cortísima y ¡Madre mía! No lleva ropa interior. Vale, ya entiendo de que va todo esto, y queda más claro cuando es rodeada por tres chicos que empiezan a manosearla. Natsu, tras mío, lleva sus labios a mi cuello.

—No dejes de mirar, Luce— Murmura, su voz suena más grabe contra mi piel. Aunque no quiera, mi atención no se aleja de la pantalla, los gemidos son realmente fuertes y aprieto un poco mis muslos, sintiendo la reacción natural de mi cuerpo.

Él también lo siente, porque lleva una de sus fuertes manos a mis pechos. Empieza masajeando ligeramente por sobre el sostén, y luego lo desabrocha, quitando mi blusa del medio. Sus dos manos van hasta mis pezones y empiezan a torcerlos sin piedad alguna. Mis gemidos son comparables a los de la actriz porno en la pantalla, y pronto Natsu me tiene de espaldas a la cama, mirándome como si fuera lo más delicado y complejo que haya visto en su vida. Vale, esa mirada me gusta.

—¿Está bien?— Me pregunta, excitado, y sé a lo que se refiere. Asiento, para darle comodidad, pero mi garganta está apretada. Ni una palabra sale de mi boca aparte de jadeos.

Sonríe, mientras veo que se mueve hasta uno de sus muebles y saca un pequeño artefacto rosa de una caja. El vibrador está envuelto en un plástico transparente, claramente nuevo, y él se asegura de que funcione antes de apretarlo contra mi estómago, mientras sus labios vuelven la atención a mis pechos. Claramente, todo esto ha pasado de una manera tan abrupta y sin lógica alguna que me encuentro plasmada ante una repentina declaración personal; Me gusta.

—Entonces, eres mía— Determina para luego girarme, espalda al aire, y arrancar mi falda junto a mis bragas de un solo tirón.

—Na-Natsu— Estoy sorprendida, pero él no me hace caso y lleva el encendido consolador sobre mi trasero, haciendo círculos con él sobre este.

—No me gustó verte con Gray, Luce— Dice, mientras sus manos pasan suavemente sobre mi espalda y aprieta mis hombros, en una especie de torpe masaje —No me gustó que Levy me haya dicho que te fuiste con otro chico, y no me gusta como te ve tu hermano— Siento como mi intimidad empieza a humedecerse. El estúpido tono que usa no es comparable al que le he escuchado antes, porque ¡Woah! Jamás pensé que ese dulce, torpe e infantil compañero mío podría ser tan seductor y dominante a la vez.

El juguete se mueve sobre mi trasero, por sobre mis muslos. Gimo, no puedo evitarlo y no intento evitarlo tampoco. Lentamente las vibraciones se mueven hasta la entrada de mi vagina, paseando sobre mis labios.

—He estado pensando toda una semana como poner esto dentro de aquí, Luce. Pero ahora— Hace una pausa, llevando sus dedos hasta mi cadera —He estado pensando en algo más.. ¿Anal?— Trago saliva ¿Qué acaba de decir?

Antes de poder quejarme o protestar pasa el vibrador a mi clítoris, mientras sus dedos hacen círculos sobre mi ano. Esto va a ser estúpidamente doloroso, lo sé, y de solo pensarlo los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Pero no me quejo, no me quejo porque se siente tan bien que no tengo fuerzas para detenerlo.

—No solo eres linda, divertida, sexy.. eres sucia ¿No? Y yo pensaba que eras una chica buena— ¿Sucia yo? Eres tú, jodido Dragneel, quien tiene un vibrador en su mesa de noche. —Ahora, dime que quieres. Ya sabes como me gusta— Asiento.

—Por favor, onii-chan.— Le ruego cuando siento que aleja el objeto vibrante de mi clítoris ¡Maldito Natsu!

—No, no. No te daré nada si no lo haces bien— Aprieto mis dientes, sé que ahora tengo que hacer algo más.. sucio que antes.

—Estás tocando un lugar muy sucio, onii-chan. Por favor, quiero..— Y antes de que termine mi oración, el vibrador vuelve a su lugar. Gimo, y me muevo como posesa sobre él, mientras que Natsu bombea en otro lado.

Agh, sus perfectos dedos, todo el dolor no es comparable al placer. Y su aroma a fresa.

Me pone a horcajadas frente a él, sobre su erección, y saca sus dedos, junto con el vibrador.

—Es hora de que comas, sé cuanto te gusta saborearme. Así que, tengo un pequeño regalo para ti— Y así, desabrocha sus pantalones con rapidez y baja sus boxers. Es jodidamente grande, incluso más de lo que esperaba. No fuerza su miembro sobre mi boca, más bien lo pone en mis labios y empieza a moverlo, hasta que saco la lengua y lo atrapo en una lamida que recorre toda su virilidad.

Él gime, mientras se sienta en la cama y me tiene de rodillas, con sus dedos atrapando mi cabello, acelerando las estocadas que da dentro de mí.

—¿Te gusta el sabor?— Lo miro directo a los ojos, claramente demasiado ocupada como para hablar, pero sabe que me gusta. Todo él me parece estúpidamente perfecto y delicioso, como si cada músculo estuviera hecho a mano —Entonces, esto te va a encantar— Y se corre dentro de mi boca, obligándome a tragar todo.

No hemos terminado, lo sé, pero mi móvil suena y un mensaje de mi -muy molesto- hermano mayor, me saca de quicio.

—Tendremos que seguir otro día— Él no parece muy convencido.

—No.— Alzo una ceja. —Eres mía, que quede claro. No eres mía solo para un rato ¿Bien? Eres mía por ahora, mañana, y el resto de tu vida.— Dicta, con llamas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Lo siento, Dragneel— Empiezo, soltando un montón de verborrea que sé que está mejor dentro. Pero la estúpida necesidad de decirlo me carcome —Soy una chica, y como tú, las necesidades y sorpresas del sexo me son inevitables. Pero algo muy diferente son los sentimientos ¿Quieres que sea tuya? ¡No has hecho más que actos lascivos! Los sentimientos son diferentes, el cariño no se gana con vibradores— Y lo dejo marcando ocupado. Así, me visto, y salgo de su habitación.

El amor, después de todo, no es parecido a la comida. No es como si me fuese a enamorar perdidamente de un chico solo porque es hermoso, solo porque sea hecho de fresa.


End file.
